Confessions and Firsts
by awkward.turtleduck.mako
Summary: Asami knew a thing or two about relationships, but she had never really been in love before until a certain firebender entered her life. Smut.


_Note: I'm so sorry that my first story is smutty Masami trash, but I've always been intrigued by their relationship and the potential it could have had. I suppose this can be considered within the canon universe, although this certainly has a more hopeful outlook for their relationship, but it's a part of a larger story that I have been putting together which is not canon. But in either scenario, this is always how I imagined their first time going._

* * *

><p>Mako's and Asami's first time together was like all of their other firsts; she was always caught off guard by his nervousness and inexperience, so much the opposite of any guy she had ever met. But that was what she liked about him. His tough exterior in the Pro Bending ring was complimented by his cautious conduct, always wanting to satisfy her but concerned that he was doing something wrong. She supposed growing up on the streets could do that to a boy, though. He'd never had the opportunity to go on dates or talk to someone about what it's like to be in love. Everything was fresh with him, and he was acutely aware that Asami had much more experience than him.<p>

They were lucky that her father was gone at a meeting that went well into the night, and Asami was looking forward to have some alone time with Mako. She initially didn't have any expectations for the night, but she felt the mood switch when they went up to her room, their soft kisses turning more hungry. She guided him to the bed and had him sit on the edge, running her hands through his short hair while he had a tight grip on her waist. Wanting to feel more contact, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed with her getting on top of him. When he paused, eyes wide, she thought she had crossed a line. Make out sessions were common, but they were always careful not to do anything more since someone was always around and Mako just didn't _know_ what the next step was for them.

But now they are alone, and she was feeling bold tonight.

"Is this okay?" she asked, pulling up.

"Y-yeah." His voice was husky and dropped in octave, and when he swallowed she watched his Adam's Apple bob on his long neck. "I just - yeah." She could sense his nervousness, and she chuckled, sliding up to him and placing her forehead against his. In frustration, he leaned up and captured her lips, a small grunt escaping.

She placed both hands on his cheeks and made him keep eye contact. "Just let me know if you want to stop, alright? We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He nodded in response, and they kissed again, with him dragging her down on top of him. One of his hands was on her arm while the other snaked lower, grabbing her thigh to pull her closer. The heat between them was intoxicating, and she knew her lips would be swollen the next morning. Their breathing was heavier, and she felt his nose skim along the line of her chin before he kissed her neck. She hummed in satisfaction as her hands fought with the buttons of his jacket. He didn't protest as they came unlatched and the old jacket was discarded on the ground along with his scarf. She felt the strong muscles of his broad chest and shoulders, admiring his body while he was still busy with her neck.

But it was awfully unfair how clothed she was. She sat back on his lap, un-clinging themselves, while she did away with her own top. Now down to a black camisole, she reached back for him and found his lips again.

His hands were exploratory, working their way up from her waist to be placed just below her armpit, his thumb brushing the bottom of her breasts. She was reveling in the areas where their skin made contact with their bare arms, and she wanted more. She didn't realize how much she missed this kind of intimate act, but the way she felt about Mako was different than her previous boyfriend; Mako was much more attentive to her needs, and she had a strong desire to make him happy as well. She took another risk and reached for his tank top as her hair brushed against his face. He made no sounds of descent once again, so she tugged it off while he raised his arms to allow the garment to be relinquished. She inhaled and felt her pupils dilate upon the sight of his chest, which was toned with years of discipline from probending.

She placed her hands on his pecs and pulled back once again. She wasn't sure if he was thinking about where this was going, but she didn't want either of them to be disappointed if they were to build the anticipation and didn't go all the way. "Mako." She hoped she could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Asami?" His pupils were wide, and she could barely see their warm gold. She could feel his heart beating fast under her hands. "Did I do something wrong?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"No!" she assuaged, "I just, well, we never really talked about this." She paused, and when he didn't say anything she continued. "I don't want to keep this going if you're not ready, because we'll only be frustrated with each other. I want to know if you want to keep going."

"Oh." She almost laughed with how flustered he looked. His cheeks flushed even more and he looked away. "I guess I never really thought of...you know. And, I mean, I've never done this before." His face was almost bright red and his voice picked up in desperation. "But if you want to be with me, like that, then I want to be with you, too." He tentatively reached a hand through her hair and tugged her face closer, gently kissing her. It was one of his more romantic gestures, and her heart felt both heavy and light in her chest. She couldn't help the words that came next.

"I love you."

They both stared at each other in surprise, her hands on his shoulders. She was afraid that she had just killed the mood, especially when Mako was so bad at sharing his feelings. How could she have turned something intimate between them into something awkward. Why was she so stupid-?

"I..." he inhaled as if to draw strength, "I love you, too." He managed a small smile which lit up his eyes, and she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. Both of them started laughing and reconnected, their lips meeting more cautiously than before. A confession of love from either of them was something she hardly expected, but she couldn't have expressed herself anymore perfectly than she had in that moment. She didn't really know what being in love meant until she had met him, and now she was giddy and terrified all at the same time.

He looked down at her cami and back up to her. "May I?" and when she nodded, he lifted up the thin covering to expose her pale, lean torso. The cool air surprised her, and now she was only covered by her bra. "Here, I'll show you how to unhook it." She pulled her hair from her back to reveal the clasp, and she could hear him gulp. His hands worked the straps and she felt the pressure relieve from her chest. She worked the bra off and waited for him to make the first move. He stared at her breasts longingly, but seemed hesitant. She gave him a smile.

"Give me your hands." She held hers out for him, and he shakily placed his in hers. "Don't be nervous. I'll help you." He nodded like a small child, his messy hair bouncing in his eyes. She placed his hands on her sides in a similar position as before. "They're sensitive, which means that contact feels good." His hands drifted and wandered to her chest, gingerly cupping both of her breasts. She encouraged him to continue, guiding him as to what movements felt good. She moved so she was on her back and brought him on top of her. Their kisses were breathy, his hands still caressing her breasts, thumbs toying with her hardened nipples. She felt her breath catch and her back arched up towards his touch.

Before she could reach for his pants, she felt his hand leave her chest and tug at the edge of her skirt. She blushed at his sudden burst in courage, and she allowed him to pull off her skirt as she wiggled out of her leggings. Now in just her underwear, her body was engulfed by the warmth of his body. She loved the contact of their torsos and felt an ache to relieve the building pressure in her abdomen. When he placed a finger in the waistband, she helped him slide off the flimsy fabric. She was now naked before him, and his touch drift down her hips, slowly cupping her buttocks underneath her. She wanted some relief for her building tension, but she became aware that he was waiting for instruction.

She moved her hand down between her legs. "I'm going to show you what to do, okay? So watch because if you do this right it will feel very good."

"Okay." He sounded choked, watching her hand carefully. She was already wet when she placed a finger inside herself and bit her lip with the sensation. She started pumping slowly.

"This is the movement you want. Are you ready to try it?" She removed her finger and waited for his response.

"So it's like this?" He bent down and started working her with his long finger. She tried to withhold her cries and resisted the urge to roll her hips. Her head bowed back and she moaned. "You can add another finger," she encouraged between breaths. He removed his finger completely before refilling her with a second. She had almost forgotten how _good_ this felt.

The energy in her stomach was building to an almost unbearable level, and she moaned. "Mako. Hey, I want to wait."

His fingers paused in their movements. "Oh. Was that, I mean, that wasn't bad, right?"

"Trust me, you were doing it right." Oh, how motivated he was to please her. It was too adorable. "Besides, I think it's your turn." Her eyes trailed from his lean abs down to the thin trail of hair leading to the edge of his pants. She noticed the tantalizing bulge and resisted the urge to lick her lips.

She guided him to lie on his back and made a show out of trailing her fingertips down his chest. When they came to the thin dark hair just above his pants, she allowed herself the chance to play with it teasingly. She noticed the change in his breathing as she got close to his sensitive area that would ease his own tension. Undoing the button and zipper, she shimmied his pants off him and was left with just his boxers. He took a sharp intake of breath when she brushed her palm against the straining fabric in between his legs. She watched him pinch his eyes closed and his arm came to cover his face.

"Is this still okay?" she asked. When he grunted his confirmation, she took off the last piece of clothing, now both of them completely naked. His member was standing tall and proud, and she gave herself a moment to admire the craftsmanship that was Mako. Her eyes roamed from his strong arms to his toned chest, trailing down to his ready penis and stopping at his muscled thighs and legs. His body was surprisingly perfect, considering how his harsh upbringing could have scarred him or left him malnourished. But instead, he was long and lean, and she found his body to be very appealing.

Her hand went to his member, stroking it lightly before moving to cup his balls. He hissed audibly. Working her hand on the shaft, moving it lightly up and down at first before gripping it more firmly. She circled her thumb around the tip, gently eliciting a response from his body. His hips thrusted up to her touch instinctively, and he couldn't stop the moans that escaped from him. When she felt her thumb get wet with pre-cum, she watched him carefully to gauge how close he was. His chest was heaving and she could see a line of sweat across his forehead. She didn't want him to finish now.

She tugged at his arm, which was still across his eyes. "Are you ready?" His gold eyes met hers, and she wanted to laugh at how distressed and how angry they looked that she had stopped with her strokes.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure..." He let the thought drift off as she moved to kiss him.

"I know," she chuckled. "But I'll help you through it."

"He nodded solemnly, and she moved to lay down next to him, flipping him on top. She felt his warm breath on her cheek saw the darkness in his eyes, but there was also an admiration there. They kissed again, allowing the moment to linger and pulse between them. An anticipation buzzed in the air, and she felt her heart constrict with a nervous excitement. There was something to be said about the suspense that made it just as invigorating as the act itself, and both of them laughed softly to relieve their growing anxiety.

She guided him to where he needed to be and gave him encouragement. With the reassurance, he pushed slowly into her, almost too slowly, Asami thought, as if he were teasing her. At the same time, she had almost forgotten how long it had been since the last time she had done this, and she was tighter than she previously had been. She moaned into his neck as he filled her, until he was completely inside. She asked him to pause as she allowed her body the chance to adjust to his, all the while he kissed her neck, her cheek, her nose, wanting to know if she was okay. _Of course_, she wanted to say, but she knew if she opened her mouth she wouldn't be able to form words. So she rubbed his back and buried her face in his neck. Once she was ready, she captured his face and tried to speak through her eyes. emI love you/em, she hoped they read, and he seemed to understand. They kissed as she helped him move his hips in the proper way.

He was a quick student, pulling in and out so slowly that she felt like everything was burning. She started humming, but it turned into gasps whenever he would sink completely in again with each thrust. He didn't seem to want to hurt her, and she realized that that's how he always was: intense when the matters were his to be borne, but when anyone else was involved he was gentle in order to spare them any hardships. But this wasn't something that was just his to bear; this was an experience of reciprocation and trust.

She begged him to move faster, and he obliged, moving a little sloppily as he picked up the pace. His breathing was ragged, occasionally interrupted by moans calling her name. Her own hips moved to meet his, and the movements were feverish. The heat was all encompassing, like it was burning in her veins, and everywhere their skin touched was set ablaze as the embers ignited. emMaybe this is what it's like to be a firebender, /emshe thought. A sweat grew on the back of her neck, her brow, but she wanted to keep her eyes open to watch him. He was fully concentrated on the task, eyes closed and tightened further with each thrust he made. She suppressed a giggle at how cute he looked, but then her head swam with the sensation of their joined bodies and it would only take one small spark before everything exploded. She wrapped her legs around his hips and didn't bother holding back the sounds that came from her lips with the new access that the position allowed. She was sinking into oblivion, and she wanted to reach it so bad...

But she knew he was teetering dangerously on the edge. "Asami, I -" he panted. His movements went faster, and suddenly he stopped, his body tense as his eyebrows scrunched together. He moaned in the most delicious way, and she was aware of the stickiness that was spilling inside her as he orgasmed. She kept moving her hips to help him ride it out, but she knew she wasn't quite where she needed to be. Arms shaking, he tried to keep himself propped above her, but the sensation proved to be too great and he collapsed on top of her. He was still inside of her, breathing heavily as his head rested on her shoulder, his hot breath trailing across her collarbone. She stroked his cheek and murmured his name, feeling the nerves that were building inside of her dull, but that was okay. Seeing his bliss was enough for her. He was always so tight and controlled, and it was nice to see him emlet go.

When his breathing slowed, he looked up at her shyly and pulled out, a white stain marking her silk bedsheets and her thighs. When he noticed the mess, he seemed embarrassed. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. It's what happens." They were lying down on her bed, heads rested on pillows, facing each other. He was still breathing rather shakily, but his cheeks were bright with color and liveliness, hair a delightful mess. She smiled and stroked his chin. "Here, we'll clean up." She stood up and walked to the adjoining bathroom to grab a towel, coming back into the bedroom and wiped at her thighs, his half limp penis. When she was finished, she curled into his side and felt his arms circle around her waist, rather prudently considering the act they just did. "What did you think?"

"That was-wow." His cheeked reddened again with self-consciousness. "I never really knew, I mean, I heard the Traids talking about it, but I never _knew_ what it was or how it would feel..." His eyes stared blankly behind her before coming back to meet hers. "Was that good? I - did you like it, too? Did I-?" He stopped and pursed his lips, blushing more furiously.

She laughed and ran a hand reassuringly over his arm. "It was _amazing_."

"But you didn't-? At least, I don't think you did?" He didn't have the words to explain the event.

"No, I didn't," she agreed as she shook her head. "It will happen, though. It as your first time, so I didn't expect you to be able to hold out for me. You don't really know what your limit is. But that doesn't mean that it still didn't feel good." She then felt a naughty smirk creep at her lips. "Besides, there will always be an opportunity for you to make it up to me." She smiled at him and laughed when she saw the moment her words set in. Just when she thought that he couldn't blush any harder, he managed to do so.

"So, you mean you want to? Again? With me?"

She laughed harder at how ruffled he was. "Of course, silly! But not tonight. I'm a little sore." Now it was her turn to blush. Upon the admission, he rolled his shoulders and realized that he too was very stiff. Not the same kind of ache that came after a good workout, but something different. His whole body felt whatever had just happened.

He pulled her closer. "I love you, Asami." She had never seen so much affection in his gaze before, and her breath caught in her throat. There was a lot said in what he didn't verbalize: he loved her for loving a poor orphan when she could have anything or anyone with the snap of her fingers, he loved her for her compassion and understanding, he loved her for being patient and understanding with his inexperience, and for loving him even when the finish wasn't there for her. He kissed her softly, before deepening it. When they pulled away, she hoped that he too would understand what else was implied with what she didn't say.

"I love you too, Mako." There was a promise of the future there. Even though she didn't know what would be ahead for them, she trusted him enough to know that they would always try to be there for each other. She trusted him with her heart, trusted him not to betray it like she has been in the past by others. She felt exposed that night in many ways, but she felt confident in Mako's arms.


End file.
